


His.Hers.

by otakuashels



Series: Bits and Bobbles of Thedas [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Enjoyment, Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Morning, Morning Kisses, Pre-Battle, Relationship(s), bed, pre-landsmeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otakuashels/pseuds/otakuashels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't sure how so many contradicting things could happen in such a short amount of time. It was thrilling, she was like the turn of every page of a book, you never knew what exactly was going to happen. Making love to her was like having read a book before but even after multiple times you notice something new, something pulls your attention that did not before. Hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His.Hers.

"I do not find it uncomfortable in the least bit" Alistair murmured, sliding his index finger along the curve of her breast. She hummed softly in response, pleased with the attention from her lover and the slight warm caress the sun cast as it maneuvered through colored glass windows The windows, were gorgeous , all different colors, crafted by skilled hands and minds. Looking back she found eyes of dark honey watching her. That was her favorite color. Ask her a year ago and it was blue, now it was that flecked gold gaze, full of hope and care. That was her favorite color. 

"Mn, not now you don't, but the minute we leave the comfort of this fantastic bed and are with Eamon and our companions, once again it will be a mountain of protests" the Cousland Warden smiled, allowing the man to pull her back across soft sheets until her dorsal side was pressed along his front. 

"You make me sound like I am whiny" Alistair pouted, his playful demeanor momentarily interrupted by a pleasured hum as his loves backside pressed snug against his hips.   
"Well you kind of are" she teased. Soft murmurs of appreciation softened her comment at whispered kisses made themselves known across her nape and the sudden presence that spoke of the sexual stamina gifted to the Wardens. 

"I suppose that as a Cousland you might be more suited to having the entirety of all of Ferelden thrust upon you at a moments notice. I however, have not had the scheduled upbringing to handle such a large uh...estate" 

"Oh your lessons with Eamon over court society are proceeding nicely I see" she laughed, we.lcoming the sudden stretch in her shoulders. Moments ago, the hand trapped beneath his body and the mattress now captured her wrists, a display of sizes, sliding them in a slow climb above their heads, knuckles pressing against a headboard of carved oak. His.

"So many Maker cursed lessons" he grunted in response as the fog of sleep finally left his mind. It was early morning, on the precipice of dawn. that their bodies had awoken to. Two bodies, both battle marked but freshly scrubbed lay entangled upon sheets, blankets scrunched and stretched about their limbs. 

"You know, despite all what's about to happen. Redcliff is a much more pleasant experience this time than previously" 

"oh? You didn't like all dead walking around. I don't know for me...I felt I don't know more alive? They were pale in comparison. Weren't really the life of the party you know? I was wondered for Leliana though, thought one of them was gonna eat our archer...you know for her bone and marrow!" 

"Alistair!" the Cousland daughter stared at the man, laughing at her side "You are horrible! Those were terrible!" she scoffed, yanking a wrist free to elbow him in the ribs. 

"Hey! Hey I am delicate!" he grabbed her arm pushing it forward to trap It once again. "I know, I know I'm sorry. Bad timing" peppering kisses along her cheek he only stopped when she laughed, turning her head to press her own kisses against his. Innocent, wanton, dry, wet, the list could go on and on. He wasn't sure how so many contradicting things could happen in such a short amount of time. It was thrilling, she was like the turn of every page of a book, you never knew what exactly was going to happen. Making love to her was like having read a book before but even after multiple times you notice something new, something pulls your attention that did not before. Hers. 

His young gaze traveled over the body of the women pressed flush against him. She wasn't pale like Isolde or Anora. Even upon her arrival at Ostagar almost a year ago at Ostagar she had not been as pale as the ladies of the court that had appeared at Redcliffe on occasion. He once again found himself in awe of the female body. she fought alongside him, blade for blade, climbed the same mountain paths, chopped the same wood but did not have the stiff hardened body of those around him. Despite their journeys, tight rations and physical demands she had remained just so slightly rounded. Pleasant and welcoming. Certainly she had leaned a bit, but did not have the tiny waist and flat belly of Anora. Hers.   
Her hips were heavy and a slight curve to her belly could be cupped by his hands. The thought of how she would look, heavy with the weight of his child sent a surge of male desire through his veins. The thought of being able to satisfy his love enough times that she became fat with his child, swelling in court appropriate dresses, swollen breasts, barely restrained by bands....he found himself muffling a groan against her shoulder blade. His. 

"Alistair?" 

"Nothing Love...just thoughts. He dragged his mouth along her skin, his free hand curling at the back of her knee. 

"Thoughts of-"She gasped, shuddering as teeth tasted the speed of her pulse "O-oh those thoughts" His. Hers. 

'You said it yourself yesterday did you not?" he grunted against her skin, a nawing desperation flooding his senses. On one hand his body and mind were pleased with the images of his pregnant love. But there was that small voice, nagging, belittling, shaking its head. Reminding him, it was hard for a Warden to get pregnant, the thought that two of them together...practically impossible. He shook his head violently, vainly trying to dislodge the noise of despair in his throat, momentarily his need faltered, only spurred by the noises of pleasure coming from his partner. It was not the time to dwell on such matters. 

"Alistair!" the female warden protested at the continued assault on her skin with lip and teeth. 'I swear I am going to-" 

"Going to what?" Alistair chuckled, now using his own leg to prop her own, leaving his hand free for leverage. His hand, free, made its way up the length of her body, stopping to cup the breast closest to him. Heavy in his hand, and with so much potential, for his pleasure and her own. Small squeezes, plucks and presses could have the women against him writhing and practically singing in delight. And he was the only one allowed to touch. The feeling was familiar, the heat pooling in his belly. In.Out. All around. The feel of her familiar, thrilling, loving and passionate. Where he was quite she was vocal. When he shouted she whispered. Perfect. As close as one can get. His. Hers. 

'Oh shut it' she whispered, fingers curling, stretching as his hand, not trapping hers steadied her hip. Bodies moving in time "Maker..." 

"Well I am pretty amazing but-" 

"Alistair!" 

"Alright, Alright..."


End file.
